Naruto:Hidden Cameras
by TheBrideofChuckyIam
Summary: What happens when Konohamru has to do a project about the people of the village...What they do when they are alone...i mean other than jacking off to pictures and molesting.....
1. How You see Them

**Brittany:IM BACK MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Gaara: took ya long enough...**

**well anyway its gonna be written wierd and other blah blah blah...Alright im putting myself in the story beacsuer i cant leave my daddies (Iruka &Kakashi) all by themselves and what not anywayz...I dont own Anime or NAruto and blah blah blah Yah and dont cuss me out im not that good with English too much...ENJOY!**

**Info/ means thoughts//means telathapy???//**

**Summary: alright this is what the NAruto Characters do when noone is loookin.YUp its all about the dirty little secerts and its on the tape...that Konohamru has...DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!

* * *

**

Director:TAKE 105!!!! AND ACTION

The director yelled at Gaara CAuse he got his line wrong like 104 times...kinda sad --"

Gaara: stay out of my way...

Temari: NO! I cant let u hurt them!

Gaara:Fine then i'll have to...uh- whats my line?

This is soooo said too look at isnt it i mean really...

Director: ok thats all for today guys Pack it up!

Everyone was packing up while Temari was frustrated cause her stupid brother cant remeber hes words..the ones he says everyday.

Gaara: Its about time! Temari kept messing me up!

Temari: Excuse me u cant even remeber the 10 little lines u have that involve ur favorite lines that invovle killing people!

Gaara: Im to pretty to remember anything Sasuke...

Temari: ITS TEMARI!

Gaara rolls his eyes and looks at his watch and notices that Sakura is late for their evening facial

Kankuro:/...Sometime i feel i have to sisters/

**LATER**

Konohamru meet up with naruto to tlk about the assingnment Iruka Sensei gave them in his class..(go DADDY!)

Naruto: Whats this tape i hear about?

Kono: well its a tape that im making..My job is to interview people of the village. wanna help me?

Naruto thought for a well and eventually said yes even though he new it would be trouble..but then again how much problems could a little boy and his video cam cause? Not alot right?

AT SAKURA'S HOUSE

Sakura: Sure Konohamaru id love to help u just sit tight while i go and get my make up ok?

Kono:ok i will

Sakura: And make sure Naruto doesnt still anything! got it!

Naruto thought to himself (OO) wait the hell does this girl have ,besides her body, that i could possibly steal?

Well she went into the bathroom and after 3 mins or so they became bored so naruto suggested that the should go spy on her and see what was taking her so long...here's how it went

Kono: Why do girls wear make up boss?

Naruto: I dont knowidea Lets go find out

Kono: here is Naruto's beloved Sakura...She is preparing a red substance on her lips..Is she preparing for battle?  
now watch as she puts on powder pale stuff on her face...Whats this???...She appears to be stuffing her bosom with cottin balls...

Sakura: NARUTO!?!?!?!?!?!?KONOHAMARU!?!?!!!!!

Kono:The Sakura creature has spotted us!!!!

Naruto: YA THINK!!!!!!?

Kono: Wow does she look mad!

1 PAINFUL DAY LATER

Kono:You have bad taste in women Naruto

Naruto: It was all ur fault U were being so loud!

Kono:What! This isnt my fault! It was ur idea!

Naruto: Yeah well - hey look there's Neji

Kono: Who?

They walk over to Neji trying to look cool...Goood luck well anyway its kinda werid...You'll see

Naruto: Whats up Neji?

Neji looked all red and sweaty plus surprised...

Neji: Naruto what a surprise.

Naruto:What are you doing?

Neji: uh...//DAMNIT !!!HE IS ON TO ME QUICK MAKE UP A LIE!// uh..I was playing Golf with the...uh- elderly..I was playing golf with the elderly...

Kono: But i just saw u come out of a Casino

Neji's eyes went so big and his face went completely black and red...

Neji: U KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME DAMNIT!!!!

Neji had said as he ran off in another direction. they looked at each other and realized how odd that was and decided to let it go while they saw shino and shikamaru coming over.

Shika: Hey naruto..little man what are you guys doing?

Kono: Uh..Hi

Naruto: SO why are u and Shino together?

Shika:blushes/ He's on to us!/ uhh...

Shino: We were going to get raman u want some?

Naruto: WOW really Sweet! Ya no i cant pass up that oppritunity.

AT THE RAMAN BAR THINGY

Kono:/ yuck i think there is something floating in my noodles.../

Welll the started a conversation soo completely boring until they notice Kono's Camcorder thingy...Kono told them it was a project and blah blah blah...So anywayz Naruto asked to interview them...but not before him and Shino went into the bathroom for a moment...

Kono:Hmmmmmm...

Naruto:If yah ask me there is something werid about those 2..

Kono:This looks like a job for-

Naruto:The Future hokage!!!!Naruto Uzimaki!!!!

Kono:What ever lets just go.

IN THE BATHROOM

NAruto and Kono are hidden in one of the stalls...(yes together but shh) Well then the spotted Shikamaru and The Mysterious Shino- KISSING!!!!!!!!

Naruto:whisperingAre you getting this?

Kono:Yes all of it...tehehehe this is great..

Then out of no where they start Fkin in the bathroom.. NAruto was shocked and so was konohamru he almost dropped the camcorder so Naruto being the kind big brother he is covered Konohamru's eyes...

Kono: NAruto! move your hand I cant SEE!!

Shino:Who's there?

Naruto and Konohamru look at each othner and said

RUNNNNN!!!!!! They ran out so fats because they were being chased by Shino's creepy bugs..

Naruto: You and Your Big Mouth!!

Kono: But i wanted to see it it was interesting

Naruto: What are u gay too???!!

Kono: NO! Just Curious!

Naruto: Gross! Now Shut up and keep running!

Later on around 9 the finally escaped Shino's deadly bugs

Kono: We barely made it out of there alive!

Naruto: Because of you!

Kono Shh! Hey look its that creppy sand guy. Yah know from the sand village...

They looked at each other for a moment and peeked over the corner to see what was up...they werent to surprised at wat they sawum...HE WAS MOLESTING A CHILD!!!!

Kid: he is a boyPlease mister my mom wants me home now.

Gaara: Your mom will understand.

Kid: no please dont touch me right there my mom will get angry.

Gaara: Aww come on i want hurt you..

Kono:/OO" Great! Just what I need another Micheal Jackson!/

Kid: My mommy said that guys arent supposed to touch guys like that.

Gaara: She lied its ok sometimes.

Then out of no where the little boys sister comes and looks angry (she is 8 and the boy is 10)

Girl: YOU LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE MICHEAL JACKSON!!!!

Gaara: Micheal Jackson?-

That little girl kicked him

Gaara: OUCH!!! WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!!-

Girl: Just because you got a new face and gots no eyebrows doesnt give you the right to molest boys!!!

She walks off with her little brother leaving Gaara in Pain.

Kono: Serves him right! Pervert!

Naruto: Konohamru! What did i tell you about your voice!!!!

Gaara: Naruto???

Naruto was shaking in his pants so hard he was sure he pissed a little..

Naruto: ummm... Hi Gaara old buddy...hehehe..

Kono:WE DID NOT SEE YOU MOLESTING BOYS AND GETTING BEAT UP BY A LITTLE GIRL!!!!!! I SWEAR I DIDNT SEE IT!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara smiles his evil smile

Gaara: I'll make you a deal..You give me your little young friend here and I wont kill you.

Naruto: well i guess you could-

Kono: NARUTO YOU BETTER NOT!!!!

Naruto: Oh well in that case here is a better idea...RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To be continued...

* * *

WOW hahahah evil cliffie!!! What ill happen????

Will Gaara Molest kono or the both of them...find out next time next time folks!!!!

but only if i get one review...tehehehehe see yah...


	2. Trouble for two

**Brittany: (laughing) Hehehe /Gaara's a Child molester/**

**Gaara: What are you laughing at?**

**Brittany: Nothing /oh wait thats not good/**

**I dont own Anime or Naruto and blah blah blah Yah and dont cuss me out im not that good with English too much...ENJOY!**

**Info/ means thoughts//means telathapy???//**

**////means in the movie you'll understand better later/////**

**Summary: alright this is what the Naruto Characters do when noone is loookin.YUp its all about the dirty little secerts and its on the tape...that Konohamru has...DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!

* * *

**

Gaara: Not so fast!

Gaara blocks them from going anywhere and Naruto probably pissed in his pants by now.

Kono: You can't have me!  
Naruto: (to scared to talk)  
Kono: Take Moegi!  
Gaara: Really?  
Naruto: WHA- (Kono covers his mouth)  
Kono: Yah she totally wnats u she thinks your a hot sandyman.  
Gaara: Really now where does she live at?  
Kono: 18 houses down make a left 3 shops over..uh...3 more stores down make a right 5th house on your left.  
Gaara: OKay but if you tell anyoneabout this I get to fk you. Got it!  
Them: Got it!

THE NEXT DAY

Kono: So boss ready to find more unsuspected victims?  
Naruto: Well i guess lets try the Uchiha's house.  
Kono: Thats a brilliant idea!

AT THE UCHIHA'S HOUSE WITH SASUKE

Itachi: Hello little brother.  
Sasuke: What do you want? ANd will you stop doing the batman thing its starting to get creepy.  
Itachi: (takes of batman masks) Is that better?  
Sasuke: No now get out.  
Itachi: No I can't do that.  
Sasuke: And why not?  
Itachi: Cause I dont want to.  
Sasuke: To bad!

Ok so i'll put it as simple as possible Itachi got on Sasuke blah blah blah ansd started to do stuff taht your not supposed to do its kinda sick! Why am i writing it its so sick!!!!! Well Itachi finally figured out that naruto and konohamru were watching them do each other.  
Itachi: Hey sasuke.  
Sasuke: Do you always have to talk after we do this?  
Itachi: Yes I do but isnt that your friend watching us in the window?  
Sasuke: What are you talk- NARUTO U ASSF--K!!!!  
Kono: RUN BITCHES RUN!!!!!

LATER (luckily they got away safely)

Naruto: Ok we have to stop.  
Kono: What for?  
Naruto: Everyone wanst to kill us we can't run forever.  
Kono: But its for a grade. Hey look its grandpa.  
Naruto: OMG!!!! Konohamuru is that Orochimaru?  
Kono: Grandpa what are you doing?  
Hokage: What does it look like? This village sucks me and Orochimaru are running away to Hawaii and make little Sasuke babies...Surprisinginly with out sasuke.  
Orochi: Take care be good boys.(the leave)  
Kono: Remind me to edit that out and send an angry cuss word letter to someone.  
Naruto: Gotcha.  
Ino: What are you losers doin here being..uh..losers?  
Kono: We're doing stuff?  
Naruto: What are you doning?  
Ino: Naruto.  
Them: WHAT!?  
Ino: I said none of your bussiness. (she leaves)  
Kono: I dont care what you say we have to follow her.  
Naruto: sighs Fine watever.

So they follow her to the house they watch her for a couple of minutes but turns out she is boring...Just as they get ready to leave she lifts up a painting with a latch that she flips and she types in the numbers 101091 (which is like naruto's birthday) and the whole room changes into a Naruto Paradise not Duck Butt Sasuke but Naruto! Then SaKura comes from nowhere and Ino gives her a Sasuke...I SASUKE DOLL!! GROSSS before Ino does anything to her Naruto doll They runaway.

Naruto: That was skary!  
Kono: My eyes are about to burn out the damn socket!  
Temari: Hey Naruto!  
Naruto: Hey temari whats goin on?  
Tenten: Hey boys.  
Kono: should I be scared or running...or both?  
Tente: Your so funny.  
Temari: Geuss what me and Tenten are getting married  
Naruto: Sweet start kissing!

Kono screams bloody murder and takes off running with Naruto

Naruto: What the hell man I like that stuff!  
Kono: Well I dont! ANd besides we have more work to do.  
Naruto: Whatever /why do i hang around kids half my age again?/  
Kakashi: What are you guys doing now?  
Kono: Naruto's helping me with my project Iruka Sensei assigned me.  
Kakashi: Thats nice..Have fun.  
Naruto: Hey wait Cant we Interview the Mysterious Kakashi Sensei?  
Kakashi:...Ummm..NO.(smiles)  
Kono: Why not?  
Kakashi: Cause I have more important things to do.  
Naruto: Yah What could be more important than us?  
Kakashi: Oh I dont know...Everything?  
Kono: Your mean come on have a heart it will only take a second.  
Kakashi: NO MEANS NO YOU LITTLE BASTARD NOW SHUT THE FK UP AND LET ME GO OUR I'LL CHARGE YOUR ASSES WITH RAPE!!!...(smiles) Goodbye now and have a nice day (leaves)  
Kono: I cant believe it.  
Naruto: I know.  
Kono: He yelled at me...but Im konohamru.  
Naruto: If you want we could see a movie about kittens?  
Kono: Hell no dont be a bitch come on we'll follow that bastard.

So they follow him until they spot Kono's cousin Brittany.

Naruto: You know stalking is illegal in all 5o states.  
Kono: This is Japan you dumbass!  
Naruto: You cant even spell dumbas can you?  
Kono: Sure i can..uh...F-u-c-k-...ah...y-o-u-r...ass  
Naruto: Thats not how you spell it...HEY!  
Kono: Look there he is with Brittany. She proably shoved some kid's head down the toliet...with the head disconnected from the body.  
Naruto: She has to be really bad in order for that to happen.  
Kono: WTF! OMFG! TIAFB!!! ( oh my f--kin God That is a F--kin Bitch!)  
Naruto: Take therapy cause to much for an 8yearold.  
Kono: So i've been told.

Brittany was making out with her dad's boyfriend.

Naruto: BUt I thought Kakashi was with Iruka?  
Kono: Well uh- IM JUST A KID I DONT KNOW THIS STUFF!  
Naruto: Lets leave thats one person I dont wanna get chased by.  
Kono: OK how bout a sleepover? What do you say?  
Naruto: ...Bye Konohamru I'll see you tomorrow.(leaves)  
Kono:hmm../I wonder what NAruto does alone??

HA! dont we all. AT NARUTO'S APARTMENT!

Naruto: Im beat.  
Hinata: Are you ready to make this video? Cause I need the money first.  
Naruto: alright fine Here.  
Hinata: This isn't what we agreed!  
Naruto: Half now half when the job gets done. /damn maybe I sghould have paid for another whore...This one isnt cheap/  
Hinata: Who is this video for?  
Naruto: Im sending it to NPS.  
Hinata: Neji pusy steriods?  
Naruto: Huh? thats not even close. National Porn Society.  
Hinata: I thought you wnated to be Hokage not a porn star?  
Naruto: I do but it will be a while and Im Still young ..I can do both right?  
Hinata: I dont know. We should start so I can get my money.

Little did they know that Kono was watching and recording them.

Kono/ I cant believe him! I trusted that bastard! AND HE WANTS TO BE A F--KIN PORN STAR!!?!?!?! WELL F--K THAT I QUIT!/

He is on his way home when something catches his eye well his ears he hears mionaning noises from an abandon warhouse. SO being the little dumbass noise little boy he is he investages and wish he didnt.

Kiba: Akamaru! Asume position 902!  
Akamru: (turns around) Bark!  
Kiba: I know we do this move all the tinme its my favorite.  
Kono/Dear Lord Kiba's a DogF--ker! Ewwy!/

He was gonna tipptoe away undiscovered when something else caught his attenion. It was Kankuro! and what the bloody hell was he doing! He was...eww...

Kono: --'' /Greta this guy plays with himself./  
Kankuro: Oh Brittany make me -censored- You wish you could -censored- Oh babe ya wanna licky! ( for those who havent figured it out by now he is jackin off)  
Kono/AND HE IS DOING IT TO BY COUSINS PICTURE!! THAT SICK BASTARD!!!!  
Lee: Spying is very rude.  
Kono: AHH!  
Lee: What are you doing young youthful Konoham- ( his eyebrow hangs down) (try to fix it but it falls on the groundand runs away with a suitcase)  
Kankuro: Whats all the nosie out there i was very busy!  
Kiba: Whats going on?  
Kono: AHHH!!! (runs away)

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Kono: It took a lot of courage and stuff so here is the tape safe and sound. Oh and the rest of thge classes junk too.  
Iruka: Thanks Kononhanru.  
Itachi: We need to speak with you.  
Kono/oh dear he came to kill me! GRANDPA I'll JOIN YOU SOON!!!...oh wiat Grandpa's alive./  
Ituka: We?  
Shino: Yes we.

IN THE TEACHERS LOUNGE

Iruka: SO what seems to be the problem?  
Neji: You must destry that tape!  
Iruka: Its an inoccent child's tape! Grow up Its Barney there is nothing wrong with a grown man watching Barney! My daughter is like15 and she still watches it!  
Itachi/what a dinbat/The one Kono made.  
Iruka: Whay? It isnt that bad.  
Shiki: There is bad things on there.  
Shino: Get rid of it or else you'll regret it.  
Iruka:Is that a threat!?  
Itachi: No but that tape is.  
Iruka: Look guys I already sent a student to go turn it in so i cant get it back. It starts in 15mins if yall wanna watch.  
Shiki: ALright amn but we warned you.

AT THE KOHONA STADIUM

Iruka: Females and males..or mixed speices! Welcome to Video day. I asked the student to do different things admiring our wonderful village and the people in it!First is Staki with the viilage flowers.

SKIPPING TO KONHANRU'S PART

Iruka: Here is Konohamru's video on the stars of Kohona!

( It shows Neji's little gambling problem)  
( everyone looks at him)

Neji: xx Its not true!!! (runs away)  
Iruka: OK not what I had in mind but ok...

(next it shows Shikamaru with Shino in the stalls)

Crowd: (silent)  
Temari: How could you!?  
Shiki: I can explain!

(Now everyone sees Temari and Tenten making out)

Temari: Oppsie.  
Shiki: Ha your fusing at me when you are as about as gay as I am. What a drag (sighs)

( shows Itachi and Sasuke doind each other)

Girls: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!! (crys)  
Boys?????  
Parents: THEIR KIDS WILL BE RETARDED!!!!  
Sasuke: My rep is ruined now!  
Itachi: Look on the brightside Im still Batman.  
Sasuke: F--k you.  
Itachi: You already have! ( they leave)  
Crowd: (stunned)  
Kakashi/ what a video/

(now sakura and the dolls oh Ino too)

Brittany: What in the world! Of course Sakura would do that to Sasuke! but Ino F--kin A Naruto doll!!! woah!  
Ino: Shut up! (blushing)  
Iruka/ i might have to stop the video/  
////////Naruto: I wanna be the best pornstar ever!!!!!/////  
///////Hinata: Shut up!/////////  
//////Naruto: Your a mean whore.//////  
Iruka: Naruto how could you!!??  
Naruto: uhh...Kiba's a Dog F--Ker!  
Iruka: (eyes get big) WHAT!?!?!?  
Hinata: Look

( there it was on the screen Kiba doing Akamaru DoggyStyle)  
Kiba: So what! I cant help it! I love him!  
Iruka:( runs screaming in a circle) THIS HAS TO STOP!!!!! THIS HAS TO STOP!!!! THIS HAS TO STOP!!!!!  
////Kankuro: Oh Brittany -censored- me hard you know you like it!/////  
Brittany: WHAT THE HELL!!!!!??

(everyone looks at Him)

Kankuro: Would it be a good time to tell you I love you?  
Brittany: (jumps up) DAHHH!!!!!! THE CREEPINESSS!!!!  
Iruka: Stay away from my baby girl!  
//////Orochi: Run away with me Peaches!///////  
///////Hokage: Of course I will Strawberry Shortcake///////  
////////Orochi: WE WILL F--K TILL WE CANT F--K NO MORE!!!!///////  
Everyone: (dead silent..ohh like the movie kinda) OO"  
Iruka: Im very scared now...--"  
Kono: Not as scared as those kids were.  
///////Gaara: LET ME LICK YOU LITTLE BOY!!!!!/////  
/////Boy: Help me.//////  
//////Girl: LEAVE MY BROTHER ALNOE MICHEAL JACKSON!!!!///////  
Naruto: Kono you idiot he said if you ever told anyone he'd rape you!  
Kono:Oh ya...SH-t!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Gaara: Im gonna shove my d-ck up your ass so far I will cum out your throat.  
Kono: AHHHHHHH! NO!! WAIT!!!!!  
Inari: ONG! My sister's a whore...  
Gaara: Come here little Konohamaru. (runs after him)

( then on the screen Iruka saw his baby girl and his lover falliing into the floor making out)  
(everyone stops what they are doing and looks at Iruka)

Kakashi: Oh no...  
Iruka: HOW COULD U!!!!!! YOUR MY LITTLE GIRL!!!!!!  
Brittany: I can't explain so I'll..RUN!!!!!!  
Kono: Help me!!!  
Gaara: I got you now littlle boy!!!!!!!  
Naruto: Why should I help you?  
Kiba: Yah You deserve what you get!  
Lee: Yes Invading people's privacy is a sin.  
Iruka: (sighs) Yes It is.  
Neji: Make him bleed!  
Kono: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

(they disappeared)

Neji:...SO..Lee's fake Eyebrows ran away to Texas?  
Lee: SOOO!  
Tenten: Well i have to go get married.  
Temari: Bye ( they leave in each others arms)  
Iruka: You know its over Kakashi?  
Kakashi: ok  
Iruka: Forever!  
Kakashi: ok  
Iruka: And stay away from my daughter!  
Kakashi: ok...NO i dont want too.  
Iruka: WHAT!!!!??? WHY U-  
Kakashi: Bye. ( poofs away)

( slience)

Naruto: Im hungry.  
**THE END**

* * *

**Brittany well thats the end and i hope you liked it cause it took me forever to type it.  
Naruto: We all learned a very valuble lesson today.  
Neji: Never leave your dog with Kiba.  
Brittany: That too..  
Naruto: Anyway never invade people's privacy.  
Brittany: (laughs) Or you'll be raped by Gaara...and not in the good way.  
Neji: YUP!  
Naruto: Well Im off to be a pornstar I have a porn thing to do with Joe Momma.  
Brittany: Until next time...  
Neji: WHAT YO SAY ABOUT MY MOMMA!?!?!?!**


End file.
